Hotel Victor
by ShadowClaw99
Summary: Having been sent on a raid that backfired and left the SWA in the hands of the FRF they met with 141. Will they be given a normal life or used as a new weapon in a war no one wanted
1. Chapter 1

Hotel Victor Ch. 1

A/N: I do not own Gunslinger girl or Call of duty although I wish I did. Any reviews will be nice and italicized is translated Italian to make it flow smoothly

Setting up for the raid on the five republics faction Rico quickly grabbed Richards hand and squeezed it before smiling and kicking in the door and yelled

"Come on babe we need to show Chris and Petra up because I bet him that we would kill more than they did" and with that the race was on and Chris brought his trusty 1014 shotgun up and blew the lock in before kicking the rest of the door in and holding down the trigger slamming the pump back he smiled and said over the roar of Richards M4

"I won and holy shit GET DOWN NOW!" and he grabbed Petra dragging her to the ground shielding both of their faces from the red dots that erupted and the yell in Italian made his blood run cold

" _We have control of the building but found some of our cohorts dead so any hostages have to die and remember do it quickly and with extreme prejudice"_ and he felt a bag go over his head as slowly the SWA were all captured and lined up for a firing squad. Seeing who they had captured the guard who Chris recognized as the asshole twins Ron and Mark yelled

"Well look who we have here and they are going to make great hostages and bargaining chips after we send the video to the world" and with that Mark left to get a video camera. Looking over at his girlfriend Chris muttered

"I always knew this world would end fast but not this fast for us" and Chris just stood up to face his death or whatever his captors had planned for him with dignity. Seeing what was going to happen as he smelt the pungent odor of gasoline Richard yelled

"Well they are going to shoot and burn us even though that will be a waste of time so why waste the time" and as the handlers were brought in Chris hummed then sang

"You thought running for it would make a good story I figured you were cray as hell" and he stood against the wall and lit a cigarette waiting to be shot and Etta called out as Angelica was starting to hurt

"Hey boss I heard a door break in so I don't know what went wrong and these guys seem on edge, well more so than usual when hostages are involved". Seeing his chance to get everyone else laughing he walked up to their captor and asked

"Hey man do you have a light I borrow? I seemed to have left mine in my school bag and I really want a smoke" and as the guard foolishly pulled a lighter and pack of smokes Chris quickly lit it and then punched out catching the young man in the throat pulling his punch to stun him Chris then snapped his neck all while keeping the lit cigarette in his mouth which the others found impressive. Standing around with the smoke in his hand Chris dropped the ash on Ron's eyes as Richard chanted

"Taz is gonna kill you!" and as Chris held up the rifle and a couple grenades he then started firing on the FRF who had shown up and he yelled to the group

"We do not have an option hear we have to keep up the fire until someone or something ends this fight" and he looked at the window and heard a heavily accented voice yelling, at the same time breaching causing Chris to start strangling his enemy assuming they were all going to die

"ON YOUR KNEES AND DROP THE WEAPON OR WE WILL FIRE!" and Chris dropped the gun and the poor bastard with his neck broken like a pencil stunning the SAS and was slammed on his face, causing his head to catch the edge of a table causing him to start to black out and bound up hearing the same voice say

"Nothing personal mate just need to ensure your safety and ours because that isnt normal" and Katy heard the man with a scar on his face call into a radio

"Sir Cache cleared but we have 10+ hostages and one is blacked out" and acknowledged an order and marched the group while carrying Chris over his shoulder to the chinook and told Katy, who was acting like she was in charge of the group

"You will be taken to a military hospital then returned to where ever you are from" and Chris woke up muttering, completely disoriented from the bloody gash on his forehead

"I am shocked I am still alive to see my 20th birthday" and Rico smiled and said

"Oh it is the 23rd I am so sorry we have an operation on your birthday but we have to keep doing what we have to do or we face getting canned" and the man asked in a British accent

"Who are you and what do you mean canned?" and Chris, trying to speak up as he was still groggy and his brown Mohawk had a bandage partially covering one eye said, deadpan

"Well the government is infamous and mainly if we screw up we will be killed because all of us have a unique ability" and Roach and soap and McMillian both laughed thinking it was a joke and Roach laughed and said

"Sure you have a secret ability and I am a king of the British Empire" and Chris just shook his head and Richard, who was rubbing his wrists, laughed and said

"Why thank you for gracing us with your presence your majesty" and everyone else just laughed before the chinook touched down and everyone else went to debrief except for the new kids who were sent to the sick bay where Chris laid on his bed and tried to get his mind off the events that had almost left him in an early grave. Trying to get comfortable he heard a voice muttering

"Well I can't believe that I was pushed to the ground and that my love risked his own life to keep me safe… Does he know what is happening to me?" and as Chris started to sit up Soap walked in with Scarecrow and Roach before saying

"Hello sir we saw that you were a former Ranger of the 75th and as such Shepard wants to see what you can do" and Chris pushed himself up off the bed and started to walk and as soon as he was out of earshot of his crew he said

"Sir, Yes I was a ranger and then became a cyborg so I work for NATO and the Italians and I am a vicious killer" which got Roach laughing saying, Causing Chris to see red

"I am serious so let's go to the training room and me and my brother Richard will show you exactly what we can do" before he hobbled back as his left leg was broken, to Richard and yelled in Italian, to keep the conversation a secret

" _Hey smartass lets go kill them all and prove why we are what we are_ " and Richard laughed and replied

" _How long have you wanted to say that and why the fuck didn't you try to say a Tony Montana bit_?" and the two boys laughed before they grabbed the tactical gear and walked down to the room when Rico looked at Petra and asked her quietly

"So do you think your boyfriend knows you are pregnant yet?" and Petra just shook her head no sadly. As the boys stood in the room with the training dummies Chris and Richard looked at each other and said quietly in Italian pissing off soap and Price to no end

" _Well brother we have to get to show off our skills and why not have a ball doing it eh?_ " and Richard slammed his hand right through the throat of the training dummy that he had begged to have set up as a human with blood and similar set ups, Richard laughed and said seeing Soap stunned

"Well we all should be glad this one isn't spitting blood because that will be a bitch to clean up for the medical group or cleaners" and Chris chimed in as the others walked in

"Yeah and I can hear the clanging of the spoon on soaps flash-bang and the strain on the firing pin is killing me" and Richard said as well as Rico

"Yeah and we can see the uniform is not 100% accurate as there is a patch that has been resewn and the thread is slightly a different color and is getting worn out so try again" as Etta chuckled and said in Italian

" _Well brother you should have let me join in on it_ " and Petra and Angelica said

"We smell the gunpowder and some of it needs to be redone because the powder is starting to go bad" and Katy walked in with a crutch before asking with her voice a mix of smug and hardened

"So do you believe my group or do we have to show more stuff?" and Chris and Richard started to play soccer with the head and Katy shook her head laughing and Petra looked at Roach and asked walking away

"I need to talk to someone soon" and the rest went back to bed hoping they weren't going to be sent home. Looking at the door soap remarked to Price chuckling

"Well they turned into a major Hotel Victor intel coup for us mate" and Price just nodded before walking off to meet with Sheppard to see what he thought of the new arrivals


	2. War Dogs and unleashed furies

Hotel Victor Ch.2: War Dogs and unleashed furies

A/N: I do not own Gunslinger girl or Call of duty although I wish I did. Any reviews will be nice and italicized is translated Italian to make it flow smoothly

Waking up in the room they had been assigned by Price Chris looked at the medals he had earned and the picture and newspaper clippings of Price's adventures in Africa he muttered to his girlfriend who had crawled in bed with him

"Well Price is the one we heard about with the poison to get that bastard to talk well I would have done it much faster and he would have died much, much slower than a bullet to the head" and right as he said that, Soap walked in and said very smugly

"Well you had best keep that to yourself and you will get the chance to show us because we need to prove you are who you say you are" and upon hearing that Chris rolled over and slammed his knee into Richard and growled in Russian

" _Well bitch get up and we have to some major work to do and the whole time the details are classified so shut the fuck up asshole_ " and he then looked at Petra who was holding onto a pillow and was in just her black bra and running shorts, that Chris had "borrowed" from the task forces store house. Looking at her he muttered in German

" _I love you and I will be back soon just have to show off who I am and what I can do_ " and with that he nodded to soap and silently walked up and out the door knowing he was going to have a good time doing what he and his brother loved to do. As soap walked with them he muttered

"I saw that a pair of running shorts were missing but I doubt I will get the answer about what the fuck had happened will I" and Chris laughed saying

"No sir not a chance so now we are moving on and not discussing this again" and they walked in silence and seeing the target standing there looking real and Richard looked at soap with a pleading expression and getting the ok, he drilled one punch stunning everyone watching as his hand wiggled on the other side of the man's neck. Seeing the stunned looks he said sheepishly

"I didn't hit him dead center or I would have taken the head clean off so maybe my brother can do better" and Chris proved it by slamming his foot to the side of the dummies head sending it sailing with blood gushing from where the head should have been. Sauntering over Chris grabbed the head and looked at Richard who nodded as Rico walked in yawning, before locking eyes with a completely oblivious Shepard and started running playing soccer bouncing the head between them. Seeing the bosses standing there stunned Richard yelled to rico

"Babe your turn so make us proud" and he lobbed the shot to his girlfriend and Rico smiled before bouncing it up and spiking it down on shepherds head knocking him to the ground. Smiling they started passing the head back and forth smiling as General Shephard pulled himself off the ground and Richard laughed saying gleefully

"The sheep must not like the Shephard to much because motherfucker is annoying as fuck" and keeping the game of soccer going knowing it was pissing off the shadow force that were looking around the area. Having seen the whole thing soap stopped the group yelling

"Line up NOW!" and the men of the 141 all stood at attention and the girls all stood at attention and Chris yelled

"What the hell do you want sir because the government really doesn't like us" and Sheppard muttered

"I can see why" getting Chris to ignore the comment and he lit a cigarette getting Macmillian, who had stopped by to visit his former comrades

"You know those will kill you so I would recommend quitting smoking" causing Chris to light up the last smoke in the pack saying

"Old man I burned through the whole pack today because issues and they said they can promise me a body bag, a medal or both so I think the smoking is the least of my worries". Nodding the captain patted Chris on the back and walked to see John and Price, who snuck up and said as he put a hand on Chris' shoulder

"Well you had a chat with Baseplate and well I take it that you and him got along well" and Chris smiled before hearing Ghost setting his hand on the boy's head and motioned for them to join the others and he was stunned as he heard a call saying

"We have to find a nuke at sea so we best get ready and Chris, here is a chance to see what the whatever you all are can do" and Chris stood up and said

"Italian special forces and cyborgs so let's go" and the group all went to the hangar and seeing the SAS they asked them all

"How the hell did runts like you pass selection" and Chris smiled and grabbed Gaz with one hand and threw him to the ground and laughed saying

"your full weighted at 280 with your full gear and its 180 and 100 pounds of kit though it's easy to send you to fly now anyone want to really fuck with me?" and ran the course quickly coming into the second and Triela coming in third by accidentally killed a civilian and the group all laughed as she blushed seeing one dead. As they all laughed Chris set a hand on her shoulder and said

"Well yall lets go and show these bitches what we can do" and smiled before jumping to the chopper and stunning everyone as it hadn't even touched down. Seeing the chief of the SWA the others laughed with Richard looking at Sheppard and said

"I can fly so suck my robot balls, take a step back before I blow yours off" and in one move went airborne and yelled

"Brain punk these assholes in the air" and with a flip he yelled

"Yahtzee" and strapped on the rope with Chris on the other side and they yelled as the SWA stacked up and as he hit the ground Chris pulled his M417 to his shoulder, only to drop it and pull his knife thinking it would be more satisfying. Sneaking up he slashed the mans throat and got greeted with the thuds of the MP5s and he saw the MG open up and Chris threw a grenade yelling

"I make mother Russia my bitch!" and Petra hollered

"No that's me" and they heard the roar of the fast movers and Soap yelled

"Get moving now!" and Chris yelled out, to the squad that answered to him as they were family,

"See you have to go save the queens pups" and as he helped escort the group he got a bullet in the side and jumped and as Soap grabbed him he muttered

"Damn that hurt but they all need yoga and I need a shower and we all need to know that he have real power" before blacking out leaving Richard to safe the units weapons.


End file.
